Silhouette Dreams
by yourxwonderwallx
Summary: Set to Mayday Parade's Id Hate To be you when people find out this song is about you. Buffy/Angel crossover set is BTVS season 7, Angel season 4. Both of them are remembering the past and set during Chosen. Angel comes to Sunnydale to help with the fight.


**Silhouette Dreams**

**A BTVS/Angel crossover FanFic**

**One Shot**

**And we'd both go, down together  
We'd stay there forever  
Just try to get up  
And I'm sorry, this wasn't easy  
When I asked you believe me, and never let go**

Buffy Summers watched him disappear in the fog four years ago, and tonight on the eve of her final battle, the one that could claim her life she found herself remembering the past and how she let him slip away.

She remembered everything; she winced at the pain that her heart felt from his leaving the other night. They'd spent so much time apart, not touching or even talking and it still panged her heart.

She was sitting there on her front porch, on the top step thinking of the times he'd jump up above and climb into her room through the window when her mother didn't know about them, or she'd relive the nights he'd walk her home from patrol and they sit on the steps for hours, just looking up at the stars, and feeling content in each others arms. __

**Well I'm thinking of the worst things, that I could say to you  
But a promise doesn't mean a thing, anymore  
And this never will be right with me  
And now you're trying desperately  
But I'm, tongue-tied and terrified of what I'll say**_  
_

Angel O'Connor was standing in the garden of his hotel, and remembering the night he'd came to Buffy, seven years ago. The night he'd seen her for the first time since she'd left L.A. He smiled at the thought. He felt a gust of wind blow, and it made him think of the one he'd lost four years ago.

He'd just given in, after everything that had happened. He'd just let the mayor's words cut through his skin. He could kill himself now for doing that. And, after seeing Buffy and she not letting him fight but, choosing Spike it made the future infinitely clear. She was going to be with Spike, and he wasn't going to have any say in it.

He shrugged that thought to the back of his mind, and he remembered the night of the day that was forgotten. He remembered her touch, her taste. He envisioned that night, and let the memories play out in his head.

Angel let his mind run to the night that he'd hurt Buffy the most after their break-up.

Faith had caused major trouble in L.A. and Angel was willing to take the fall for it. She gone to help him but, she ended up hurting them both. She admitted to him she had someone new. Then it really hit him that she wasn't his anymore.

He thought of the most hurtful words and spat them at her. She ran, fighting the tears that were in her eyes. He'd thought of going after her but, he decided against it.

_  
_**And then we'd both go, down together  
We may stay there forever  
I'll just try to get up  
And I'm sorry, this wasn't easy  
When I asked you believe me, you never let go  
But I let go**

Buffy shamed herself for falling for Spike. She knew that it was wrong but, she did it anyways. She stood up on the steps and leaned against one of the columns, closing her eyes for what could only be a dream.

She was on the pier, and Angel had shown up in broad daylight and took her in his arms, taking her breath away and he kissed her. Then it switched to his apartment, they were talking up a "mature" plan then it turned into a "mature" scene.

Buffy smiled. Then the morning came.

"_Where'd you go?" She asked, greeting him with a kiss. _

"_I went to the oracles, asked them to turn me back." He answered almost silently to her. _

"_Why, you can't do that?" She said, feeling the tears starting to fall. _

"_Buffy, if I stay like this you will die trying to protect me. I'm nothing but a liability." _

"_How much time?" She asked him, coming closer towards him. _

"_Five minutes." He answered._

"_That's not enough time." She said to him. He held her in his arms, kissing her passionately. _

"I felt your heart beat." She said out loud. She shook the dream from her head. "It was just a dream." She repeated to herself. "Or was it?" She asked herself. _  
_**  
I could only sing you sad songs  
And you could sing along  
And you could see the melody, that's been calling at your walls  
This never will be right with me  
And now you're trying desperately  
But I'm, tongue-tied and terrified of what I'll say**

"Angel, you have a phone call." Fred called from the lobby. He left his train of thought behind and walked inside grabbing the phone.

"Hello?" He asked. "I'll be there as fast as I can. It will take me a little bit." He said, putting the phone on the receiver.

He ran to his car jumping inside and starting the ignition. He was about to pull away when his team showed up.

"Angel, what's going on?" Wes asked him.

"Buffy needs my help. I have to go." He said and the rest of them jumped in the car with him.

"We are coming too." Gunn answered. **  
**

On the ride to Sunnydale, Angel thought of what Buffy needed. Then his mind came to a halt. She remembered that day. He was sure that's what it was. He knew she wouldn't let him fight in the battle tomorrow. She said that "she didn't want to risk loosing him," and that "she needed a second from if they were defeated." On some conscious level he tried to think that that's what it was but, after breaking all of the speeding laws that arrived in Sunnydale faster the normal.

Angel parked his car on the curb, and he could see her silhouette, outlined by the moonlight. She was sitting on her rooftop either daydreaming or planning of a way to kill him. He hadn't decided yet. **  
**

**But I never told you everything  
I'm losing hope and faded dreams  
And every single memory, along the way**

"Can I speak to Angel?" Buffy asked into the phone and the woman told him to hold on. "Hey, it's Buffy. I need you to come here. I need your help." She said and he answered her plea. She hung up the phone and she started to pace.

"How come he never told me?" She asked herself, pacing in the backyard. She walked back into the house and up to Willow's room, and out her old window and sat there, staring up at the stars and the moonlight.

**  
And then we both go, down together  
We may stay there forever  
Just try to get up  
And I'm sorry, this wasn't easy  
When I asked you believe me, you never let go  
But I let go**

"You can wait here or come inside, its up to you guys." He said grabbing his keys and getting out of the car.

They all followed him. He knocked on the door to be greeted by Dawn. "What are you doing here?" She asked hugging him and allowing the gang inside.

"I need to speak with your sister."

"She's up outside her old window." She answered and he darted up the stairs.

"Can I join you?" He asked and she jumped, like she was scared a little.

"Oh hey. I didn't hear you arrive." She said out of breath.

"What did you need to talk about?" He asked her, and she took a deep breath before she answered him. **  
**

"I had this dream a few years ago, and I've been having it ever since. I dream that your human, and every night something more happens. But, one part still sticks with me. 'I felt your heart beat.'" She said to him and he winced.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you beforehand. I just didn't want you to know, or remember because I was afraid you kill me for it."

"What happened?"

"You came, the morning after the Thanksgiving attack, and we were attacked by a Morah demon. He blood mixed with mine, and made me permanently human. I found you, and we kissed. We went back to my place to talk about a mature plan but, it didn't last long. Then Doyle got another vision one that showed you dieing. So I went to the Oracles and asked them to turn back time, and it happened. They let me remember so I wouldn't make the same mistake again." He swiftly said and Buffy stood up.

"How could you not tell me?" She yelled. He stood up, and he walked over to her.

"I thought you'd kill me."

"But, I've dreamed of you turning human more times that anyone can count and it happened and you just gave it up, and you turned back time." She hissed at him. He grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him.

"I'm sorry, but I had to. I wasn't going to let you die for me." He said to her.

"Damn you, Angel." She said to him.

"We have an audience." He whispered in her ear. She could see everyone outside from the corner of her eye.

"What do they want?" She whispered to him and he smirked.

"Most of them wanted to see this happen." He said and he pulled their body extremely close molding them together and he kissed her.

**  
And we both go, down together  
And stay there forever  
Just try to get up**

They were inside the hellmouth fighting. The two teams together. When it came time for Spike, the amulet worked but Angel lost Buffy in all of the chaos and then he found her, lying on the ground.

Blood was everywhere; she was wincing and moaning from the pain. "Angel, I'm sorry." She whispered to him. He kissed her softly on the lips and he watched as her heart stopped beating.

He saw the school crumbling around them, he grabbed the body and he ran as fast he could out of the school.

They got on the bus, and Giles drove as fast as he could, the sunlight was dawning upon them, and the night was fading fast.

They stopped when they saw the entire town behind them.

"Angel, what happened?" Dawn asked, stuttering as they stepped off of the bus.

He placed her body on the ground and he kneeled beside her. Everyone stood around them.

"I let go." He said, letting the tears fall. Angel could feel the sunrise, and he stood up.

"Angel, get on the bus, now." Dawn urged at the suns rays were starting to brightly shine.

He turned to face the sun, and he felt something he hadn't felt in almost three hundred years, he felt his heart beating.

"_I felt your heart beat."_ Buffy's words whispered in his ears.

**And I'm sorry, this wasn't easy  
When I asked you believe me, you never let go  
But I let go...**


End file.
